Gravitation
by mikomi ikiru
Summary: Tuliskan kisah cinta mu di atas lembaran yang dinamakan hati. Hati yang begitu rapuh seperti kertas. Hati yang mudah terbakar oleh cemburu, melembut karena ketulusan dan begitu keras akan keyakinan.


Love's Garden

Naruto©masashi kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, Typo, AU, dewasa and bla bla bla

Summary: Tuliskan kisah cinta mu di atas lembaran yang dinamakan hati. Hati yang begitu rapuh seperti kertas. Hati mudah terbakar oleh cemburu, melembut karena ketulusan dan begitu keras akan keyakinan.

Don't Like Don't Read

Not for child, under 17th

.

.

.

Hinata anak kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga. Awalnya Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis pemalu dan tertutup. Namun setelah kakaknya Hyuuga Neji meninggal, 2 tahun yang lalu, ia seperti kehilangan arah. Kakak yang sangat di cintainya, meninggal dengan tragis dihadapannya, hanya untuk melindungi Hinata dari sebuah mobil yang akan menabrak Hinata.

Akh… Ironi yang menyedihkan.

Kini Hinata berumur 17 tahun. Setiap pulang sekolah ia akan mengambil sebotol Wine, untuk menemaninya mandi dan setelah itu melakukan petting . Kau tau kan maksud ku?.

Hinata tampak cantik, rambut indigonya digelung. Busa-busa di dalam bath tub menutupi tubuh indahnya. Tampak olehnya pesona gadis remaja, yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Panggilkan aku Sasori, cepat!" Hinata memerintahkan salah satu pembantunya melalui intercom.

"Ba-baaik, Nona" pembantu Hinata hanya tergagap saat mendapat perintah dari Hinata.

Kekayaan berlimpah dan ayah yang hanya peduli pada bisnis saja. Membuat Hinata bebas melakukan apa yang di inginkannya.

"Nona, saya sudah berada di depan kamar Anda".

Sasori cucu seorang pembantu yang telah lama bekerja dirumah Hinata. Sasori berumur 1 tahun lebih tua dari Hinata.

"Masuklah," sahut Hinata.

Setelah Hinata membersihkan busa-busa yang menempel di tubuhnya dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju kamarnya. Hinata tersenyum nakal, melihat Sasori yang sudah tak tahan menerkamnya. Butir-butir air menuruni setiap lekuk tubuh Hinata.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan hm?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Tt-tiidak, Nona." Sasori menggeleng cepat dan segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anak pintar, aku akan memberikan mu penawaran bagus hari ini," Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasori sambil menyodorkan segelas Wine.

"Jika kau dapat membuat ku keluar dalam waktu singkat, kau boleh menguasai permainan hari ini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengelus dada bidang Sasori.

"Ssehtuju, Nona" sambil meneguk ludah Sasori menyetujui kemauan Hinata.

"Ahaha… Baiklah, sepertinya adik kecil mu sudah tidak tahan. Jika kau kalah kau memberikan pelayanan terbaikmu kepada ku." Hinata mulai membuka kimono mandinya secara perlahan, gerakan erotis dan desahan mengiringi setiap langkahnya menuju ranjang.

Tangan kanan Sasori mulai memilin puncak payudara Hinata, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai membelai-belai lubang kenikmatan Hinata.

"Sshhhh…terus Sasssori, puuaskan akuu"

Napsu Hinata semakin memuncak. Sasori kini mengecupi leher jenjang Hinata dan dia mulai menyiapkan adik kecilnya di depan lubang Hinata.

"Kau siap Hime?" Sasori bertanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata dia mulai menyelipkan kejantanannya ke lubang Hinata.

"Tsshhh... baru diluar sudah sempit sekali nona, apalagi jika didalam," sambil menahan desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya, Sasori menggesekkan kejantanannya di bibir vagina Hinata.

"Akhh…akhh… adik mu besarrr ssekali Saso. Jika kau ingin nenek mu mati. Kau boleh menembusnya." Hinata meluncurkan ancaman serta pujian disaat yang bersamaan. Sasori terdiam, desahan Hinata membuat Sasori merinding.

"Mmaafkan saya nona" ucap Sasori sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Sudah lanjutkan permainan ini, shhhh..aku tidak tahan" Hinata menarik jari jemari Sasori ke payudaranya. Sasori pun mulai memijat dan mengecup setiap bagian, payudara Hinata yang berisi. Kenikmatan yang tersalur melalui pijatan lembut Sasori pada payudaranya, membuat Hinata frustasi. Hinata mulai meremas dadanya sendiri yang tak terjamah oleh Sasori dan menarik wajah Sasori untuk berciuman. Silat lidah pun berjalan panas. Sampai akhirnya Hinata merasa akan datang.

"Akhh…Saso kocokan jarinya lebih cepatt, aku akan keluar shhh" Hinata memberi instruksi, sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Dinginnya AC tak terasa, kamar Hinata panas akan napsu yang membakar kedua insan yang tengah bergelut di atas ranjang. Sasori mempercepat gerakan tangannya di lubang Hinata.

"Ohh..Sasoo akhhhhhhh" Hinata mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya lemas, namun nikmat yang terasa menghilangkan lelah dari tubuhnya.

"Slurrp..slurrp..bagaimana Nona?" Sasori menjilati cairan Hinata dengan penuh napsu.

"Aku sudah bosan, kau boleh kembali ke kamar mu!"

"Benarkah Nona? Apakah Nona tak ingin melanjutkannya?" Sasori bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai merapikan jasnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan untuk meyakinkan Sasori.

"Baiklah Nona, saya permisi dahulu" Sasori minta izin keluar sambil membungkuk hormat pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya memandang kosong pada lantai marmer yang melapisi setiap inci kamarnya. Perasaan menyesal selalu muncul setelah melakukan 'itu**' **tapi tetap saja Hinata tak bisa lepas dari candu kenikmatan dunia tersebut.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri sebuah pekuburan, pekuburan itu tampak tenang dan damai. Walau pun peluh menghiasi wajah ayunya tapi ia tetap berusaha menaiki bukit pekuburan tersebut, tiga buket mawar di genggamnya. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir mungilnya ketika ia mencapai tempat yang ditujunya.

'Okaa-san, Nii-san aku datang' Hinata meletakkan setiap buket bunga diatas kuburan ibunya dan kakaknya.

'Akh iya tak lupa pada mu Hanabi' Hinata kembali tersenyum, sambil meletakkan satu buah buket bunga di kuburan adiknya.

Hinata mulai membaca doa dengan tenang. Walaupun senyum selalu mengembang di bibir mungilnya, tetapi mata pearl nya salalu menyiratkan luka yang dalam. Setelah berdoa, Hinata kembali berbicara dengan kuburan di hadapannya.

'Kau tahu Nii, sekarang Hinata bukan anak yang lemah lagi,' sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebatang pohon momiji, Hinata memainkan sebatang ilalang. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menuruni pipi tembam Hinata. Bahu kecil nan rapuh milik Hinata mulai bergetar, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya.

.

Hamparan kusabana-"bunga liar" berwarna-warni, menebarkan aroma segar dari setiap tangkainya. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun, di antara rerumputan hijau yang menghampar bagai permadani raksasa, bibir mungilnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terdengar menyedihkan. Sesekali Hinata memutar bunga Lavender yang ada di genggamannya dan kemudian menyesap aromanya yang lembut sehingga memenuhi paru-parunya.

'Segarnya,' batin Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Gadis itu memandang sekelilingnya. Kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah rumah kaca yang terletak di tengah padang rumput tersebut.

Pintu rumah kaca itu terbuka. Wangi bunga langsung menyergap penciuman Hinata, ketika ia mulai memasuki rumah kaca itu. Didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Hinata sangat menyukai bunga. Bunga-bunga yang dipetiknya dirangkai menjadi sebuah mahkota yang cantik. Saat Hinata tengah asyik dengan mahkota tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah siluet yang berlari di dalam rumah kaca tersebut. Tangan Hinata bergetar, diletakkannya mahkota bunga yang sempat dirangkainya.

"Siapa itu?" Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya. Mata lavendernya berusaha mencari sesosok bayangan itu. "Okaa-san, kau kah itu?" Hinata kembali bertanya, wajahnya mulai cemas. Kaki kecil Hinata mulai melangkah lebih jauh. Dan tiba-tiba Hinata menemukan bayangan itu tepat didepan wajahnya. Kakinya melemas, tubuh kecilnya tak kuat lagi ia topang, kaget Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Sosok bayangan itu mengangkat wajah Hinata, agar Hinata menatapnya. Saat Hinata berusaha menatap, bayangan itu semakin memudar. Yang dapat di lihat oleh Hinata hanya sebuah bola mata berwarna biru yang terlihat begitu tenang. Dan ketika Hinata berkedip, bayangan itu hilang dan menjauh. Hinata berusaha mengejar bayangan tersebut. Hasilnya nihil, Hinata pun terengah-engah tak berdaya. Ketika sesak membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa, Hinata terbangun. Ternyata adegan tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Hinata berusaha menenangkan diri dan ketika kesadarannya telah kembali, Hinata baru menyadari kalau dia berada ditempat yang asing. Dia berusaha memutar kembali memorinya.

'Aku menangis, kemudian akuu. Hm, iya pasti aku tertidur,' saat Hinata sedang menerka-nerka, tiba-tiba pintu kamar bernuansa biru itu terbuka.

"Kau sudah sadar?" anak laki-laki seumuran dengan Hinata muncul di balik daun pintu. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah, rambut kuningnya basah, bulir-bulir air menuruni dada bidangnya. Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Yah walaupun Hinata sering bertingkah 'liar' tapi tetap saja ia malu ketika tanpa sengaja melihat tubuh indah seorang pria yang beranjak dewasa.

"Tenanglah, aku tak kan memakai baju dihadapan mu," laki-laki itu membuka lemarinya dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Hinata, setelah ia mendapatkan bajunya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, karena tanpa sengaja ia menatap iris biru milik pemuda itu.

.

Pemuda itu kembali dengan sebuah talam di tangannya, talam itu diletakkan di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Hey, siapa nama mu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Hyuuga Hiihinataa," Hinata tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut, dia tergagap menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Tangannya bergetar, takut itu yang dirasakannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-chan makanlah bubur ini. Kemarin aku menemukan mu di Konoha Cemetery Hill. Saat itu kau demam dan tak sadarkan diri," Naruto menyerahkan semangkuk bubur pada Hinata. Uap yang mengepul dari bubur itu menyapu wajah Hinata.

"Teterima kkasih bbannyak Uzuumaki-san," Hinata menerima mangkuk yang diberikan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang, wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto membuat Hinata semakin gelisah.

"Baiklah aku tinggal dulu ya, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Tak perlu Uzumaki, terlalu formal." Naruto beranjak dari sisi ranjang, senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. Tiga baris kiri dan kanan seperti kumis kucing menghiasi pipi pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu semakin manis di mata Hinata.

"Bbaiklah" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Walaupun masih tergagap Hinata mulai nyaman di sisi Naruto. Naruto melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menjauh dari ranjang berukuran king size tersebut.

"Ttunggu" Hinata memanggil Naruto yang hampir menyentuh daun pintu.

.

.

.

Salam kenal reader. Terima kasih telah membaca ^-^

Tambahan di cerita ini Hinata masih perawan, hanya saja dia doyan ngelakuin petting sama cucu pembantunya *Sasori. Entah siapa yang akan mendapatkan keistemewaan seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Ditunggu ya!

Eh iya, yang nggak tau 'petting'. Boleh tanya lewat pm.

Review dalam bentuk kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan, jadi luangkanlah waktu kalian ;)


End file.
